


You Can Teach Old Beasts New Tricks

by In_Much_Stress



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Human Sacrifice, I guess you can consider this a variation of Beauty and Beast, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Endermen, Non-Human Technoblade, Not GeorgeNotFound Friendly, Romance, Smut, Sorry Gogy but I still can't forgive you for that wedding, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unspecified Setting, screeching our lungs out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: "I will give myself to you willingly, I will get out of here and I will take you with me. My choice is to survive."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 323





	You Can Teach Old Beasts New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day!

Dream is not sure how long he has been in that cage with the group of jailed women, but he is sure it hasn’t been more than a month. A month spent hating the world that hated him, sitting in a corner in silence, watching as the women kept away from him. He is not supposed to be there, and they  _ knew. _ All of them, because no matter what the doctors said when he was born, Dream is a man.

Declared a woman at birth, so men can’t accept him being anything but a subservient wife. Self-declared a man once puberty hit, so women are suspicious of his intentions and nature. Both sides see him as a traitor, an anomaly turned enemy. Even his own, once beloved, fiance turned on him, breaking empty promises of being forever together. His parents gone and his family ruined, what is left for Dream is to wait in prison and pray to get the gallows instead of being unlucky enough to be the sacrifice for the Old Beast.

And unlucky he is when they choose him, the guards grabbing his arms and dragging him out of the cell with solemn expressions. You know your fate is worse than death when instead of contempt or lust, there is pity in the guards’ eyes. Dream doesn’t even try to fight, too tired and too smart to risk it. The ones who tried to escape that fate died by the hands of the guards, he has heard the stories. He’d die and they’d just go back and get someone else.

It is foolish, really, not to try and escape when he  _ knows _ he’ll die no matter the route, it’s absurd to want to live for a few more minutes, to delay the inevitable just because he wants to breath a few more times, but since he’ll meet his demise anyways, then he will at least go knowing how the mysterious Beast of The Olden Times looks like.

The maids tasked with bathing and readying him do so with much gentler hands than he expected, taking off the dirty rags and scrubbing him just enough for the filth clinging to him to be washed away. They even call him by his chosen name, and call him  _ sir _ instead of  _ madam _ with a gentle voice. His eyes sting at their consideration, and he catches himself wishing they had met in different circumstances. The warm of the bath is lukewarm like his tears. The guards, different guards form before, no doubt tasked with guarding the beast, are just as gentle, keeping their eyes on his face and a respectable distance from his naked body as they make their way to the depths of the dungeon.

The descent is ominous and Dream feels the urge to cry again each step down. He will not, he is tired of crying, but it’s hard to swallow the lump in his throat when the gates to his doom open and he has to enter with nothing but his exposed flesh. He walks in with an arm around his chest and another hiding his crotch.

It is silent in the beast's cage except for Dream's heart. The blonde has no doubt the behemoth sitting in the shadows can hear it beating against his rib cage. The beast is not looking at him, in fact only his back faces the blonde, yet it is enough to send bolts of fear down his spine. Large back, large shoulders, covered in a dark and heavy cape, could've easily passed as a bug rock in the darkness if not for the aura of power emanating from him.

"A man...?" Comes the voice, low and rumbling like an earthquake, shaking Dream to his deepest core. The mass in the dark move, and Dream is met with a glowing crimson eye, turbulent and wrathful. Once it locks on him, it widens for a second before turning sharp. "Woman, why do you smell like a man?"

"I..." Dream swallows, trying to swallow his fear together with the saliva, "I am  _ not  _ a woman."

The beast rises, making the blonde human flinch and try to cover his naked body even more. A few steps and Technoblade, the Blood God, the Last Beast, the Calamity of the Old World, is under the fickle light of the torches. Other than the cape, he wears only a pair of simple and a little ragged pants, dark as the night, leaving his large chest and its markings and scars on display. His hair is of a light pink and terribly curly, a startling contrast with the rough appearance he has. The man, the  _ beast _ is so big, two, maybe three, of Dream could lay on his chest. He raises one of his hands, it hovering just near Dream's head. His hand alone is so big it'd be able to grab the human's head by itself without strain.

"You smell like a man, you have the body of a woman. Yet, I feel no curse in you."

Dream is not sure what brings him to do what he does, but he slaps away the big hand just inches from his face, forgetting about his embarrassing nudity to give its place to fury. Maybe it comes from the years being treated as a woman when he knew himself a man. Maybe it comes from the friendships he lost when he finally declared himself a man. Maybe it comes from the years of rejection from both sides he had to go through. Maybe it came from George's abandon, the fiance who left him when he refused to become a subservient wife as their teachers had told them.

"I am  _ not _ cursed, nor a woman.  _ I am a man. _ This is  _ my _ body."

A passing moment of sanity brings his fear back when the beast clenches his slapped hand, the human's body tensing in preparation for a devastating hit. But instead, Technoblade laughs, something deep and amused and, dare he say,  _ amazed _ . His chuckles sends shivers through every single of Dream's nerves, and drops a familiar warmth in his lower belly. To think his body would respond to such situation.

Technoblade smirks, grim and bitter that shows off his tusks and pointy teeth, walking back to the shadows and sitting, this time facing the new addition to the cell. Sitting like this, with one leg up so he can rest his elbow, and the other down, allows Dream to see the hard dick, pushing against the thin fabric of his pants. The blonde reflexively rubs his thighs together, the warmth inside him slowly turning into a raging inferno.

"Choose, little man: die now by my hands, or be ravaged to death in the hands of the beast. Death is the certainty, but you may at least choose what your last memory will be."

Now it makes sense why sometimes they'd call the sacrifices "sin sacrifices" in the rushed whispers of the sheep who served the royal family, for if not to satisfy the wrathful lust for blood, then they were to satisfy his lust for a mate. Death would come no matter what, the choice left was to go intact, or to have yourself taken by the licentious terror under the castle.

"I choose the third option."

"There is no third option."

"Then I will make one." The monster chuckles again, gesturing for him to share his thoughts mockingly, but Dream doesn't waver. "I will give myself to you willingly, I will get out of here and I will take you with me. My choice is to survive."

Technoblade rises again, so quickly Dream can barely follow with his eyes. He takes some steps in Dream's direction, the blonde trying to hold himself in place. Once he stops, the beast grabs his cape and with one strong tug, takes it off of his shoulders, exposing more of his marked skin. He drapes it on the floor like a sheet before turning to face Dream again, red eyes burning in sharp desire and something the human can only call awe. The same feelings shot up inside the blonde when Technoblade, the Terror of The Past Age, the Mighty Blood Collector, gets down on one knee, resting his sword hand on his heart.

"What is your name, little man?"

"... My name is Dream. Dream Wastaken."

"A surname... a noble."

"Not anymore," Dream spits, bitterly, "Not ever again."

Technoblade grins, something small and secretive, offering him a hand. The man kisses Dream's hand as soon as he reaches out, lips searing hot against his skin. Gently, the beast tugs the blonde closer, guiding him to sit down on the cape. Slowly, Dream follows his lead, trying to get comfortable, as no matter how thick, the cape is still covering a hard rock floor. He sits with his legs closed, one arm still covering his chest. He feels shy, all of sudden, despite his bravery a few minutes ago.

Technoblade’s eyes sear his very being, deep and turbulent and constant, like an ocean of red.

"Apologies, my little Lord, but this beast has no comfortable bed for you to lay. Allow me to make up for it by taking your mind away from your misadventures for the night."

Dream's heart feels like exploding, and he doesn't blame it. He has touched himself before, has explored his body when alone with his fancies, but never he let another touch him so. Even his fiancee, who had insisted it'd be fine since they were to marry anyways, had never seen or touched Dream like this. He can't help it, he's nervous.

But Technoblade, Technoblade who is undeserving of the epithet of "brute", with his big and warm hands and his burning eyes, guides him with kindness and patience. Dream has heard the stories, he knows the man's lust could lead him to his death—the man himself has confirmed those terrors when asking what fate the little, fragile human would prefer—, and yet he finds himself relaxing in his arms, letting himself be laid down on the makeshift mattress. His legs fall open with the other's tender handling, and by his own accord, Dream takes away the arm covering his chest, allowing the breasts that once gave him much grief to perk up with anticipation.

For the first time in his life, Dream thinks of himself as  _ beautiful,  _ and it is thanks to the appreciative gaze he receives from his partner.

Technoblade runs his hands over his body slowly, silently giving him the chance to refuse his touch, even though both know it'd be useless. It's ironic how little the so-called beast needs to touch him for Dream to start dripping on his cape. Little pleased sighs leave his lips, soon followed by moans as big hands massage his small breasts, and a hot tongue licks a path from his stomach to his neck, tusks caressing his skin dangerously.

He loves it.

"Technoblade..." He sighs once the man above him lets go of his chest to go where he needs him most, fingers gingerly playing with him, sliding on his skin easily with how wet he is. "Please..."

"Call me Techno, my little Dream."

Dream moans the name soon after as fingers twist one last time before giving way to Techno's cock. It rubs against his opening, not daring entering but still smugly teasing, lubing itself tortuously slowly. The human opens his mouth to beg again, yelping instead when the thick member finally goes inside him, the head alone stretching him impossibly wide. He can feel it touching all of himself, making way to his deepest parts. It hurts, enough to make him tear up, but Technoblade, and his darling patience, wipes out any tear that falls, stopping his intrusion every time Dream starts crying again.

It hurts, but it feels so good. He feels so full, like a puzzle who got its missing piece. His hands hold on Techno's shoulders for dear life, nails sinking in flesh and no doubt drawing blood, and his legs shake like leaves as they wait for his overwhelming emotions to settle.

A deep purr can be heard coming from Techno, and once Dream opens his eyes again, he's met with _ a beast. _ Techno's body looks even bigger, and his markings glow a furious red, illuminating their surroundings, his tusks are bigger and sharper, his nails are almost like claws and his sclera turned a dense black. He looks like he could snap Dream in half with a finger.

But his eyes are still the same red as before. This is still Technoblade.

Dream brings his beast to a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing random, vague concepts with little to none world building? No, I don't think so.


End file.
